superpokemonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Category Guide
THIS PAGE IS VERY WIP Hello! Welcome to the world of the Super Pokemon Fanon Wikia! This Wikia is inhabited by things named 'Pages', and you need to learn how to categories them properly. This page is a guide on how to do so. Pokemon Categories These categories are for Pokemon Pages, that hold info on a fanmade pokemon. Make sure to spell them correctly, or it won't work. Typing Categories * Normal Type - For normal type Pokemon. * Fighting Type - For fighting type Pokemon. * Flying Type - For flying type Pokemon. * Poison Type - For poison type Pokemon. * Ground Type - For ground type Pokemon. * Rock Type - For rock type Pokemon. * Bug Type - For bug type Pokemon. * Ghost Type - For ghost type Pokemon. * Steel Type - For steel type Pokemon. * Water Type - For water type Pokemon. * Fire Type - For fire type Pokemon. * Grass Type - For grass type Pokemon. * Electric Type - For electric type Pokemon. * Psychic Type - For psychic type Pokemon. * Ice Type - For ice type Pokemon. * Dragon Type - For dragon type Pokemon. * Fairy Type - For fairy type Pokemon. * Dark Type - For dark type Pokemon. * War Type - For war type Pokemon * Nuclear Type - For Nuclear type Pokemon * Sound Type - For sound type Pokemon * Love Type - For love type Pokemon * Tech Type - For tech type Pokemon * Program Type - For program type Pokemon * Light Type - For light type Pokemon * Magic Type - For magic type Pokemon * Food Type - For food type Pokemon * Apocalypse Type - For Apocalypse type Pokemon * Security Type - For Security type Pokemon * Spirit Type - For Spirit type Pokemon * Fun Type - For Fun type Pokemon * Void Type - For Void type Pokemon Stage Categories * Basic - For Pokemon who are the first evolution in a chain, or don't evolve. * Stage 1 - For Pokemon who are the second evolution in a chain. * Stage 2 - For Pokemon who are the third evolution in a chain. Character Pokemon Categorys *Wild Pokemon - For character pokemon that are Wild. *Male/Female - The gender of the pokemon. *____'s Pokémon - If the pokemon has a trainer, who is it? (Example: Ryan's Pokemon) Other Categorys * Starter Pokemon - For Pokemon who are available to pick as a starter in a region. * Legendary - For Pokemon who classify as legendary. * Regional Variant - For pokemon such as Alolan Diglett, that are special forms of Pokémon that only exist in certain regions. * Fossil Pokemon - For pokemon from the past you have to revive from fossils. * Psuedo-Legendary- For pokemon who's stats equal exactly 600. More Info: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pseudo-legendary_Pok%C3%A9mon * Ultra Beasts - For "Ultra Beasts" Trainer Categories * Trainer - For Trainers in Anime/Manga/Games * Male/Female - The gender of the trainer. * Type Trainer - For trainers that specialize in a certain type. (Example: Water Trainer) Regions * Pokemon Region - For any pokemon region you make. Other General * (Username)'s Pages - Put on every page to show who owns the page. (Example: Squidy822's Pages) * Lore - For pieces of Lore you can find in-game. * Gym Leader - For Gym Leaders. * Baby - For baby pokemon. * Joke - For Joke pages. * Location - For places. Category:Guide Page Category:IMPORTANT PAGE